


Man's Best Friend

by glasgow_blue



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen, LOTRPS - Freeform, Monaboyd, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasgow_blue/pseuds/glasgow_blue





	Man's Best Friend

For [](http://diavestra.livejournal.com/profile)[**diavestra**](http://diavestra.livejournal.com/) _sunset, chakra, dog, candles_

250 words, on the dot. v. 2.0

Billy is in town doing voice work and he sets up shop at Dom's place. Suddenly, there is the smell of coffee in the morning and the sound of snores at night. Neither is bothersome.

On weekends, they surf all day and watch the sunset from the hood of the car before making the drive back up into the hills. Dom's been surfing twice a week since he moved to LA and he's improved. Billy hasn't been near a board in months and is better. It only bothers Dom when he winds up with a lung-full of sea water.

They go to Santa Monica Pier and find a place that will read your palm, align your chakras, and predict your future, all for fifty dollars. Group discounts available. Inquire within. The gypsy tells them they were brothers in a former life, but this is not news. Then she frowns and tells Billy that his dog will be hit by a bus. Billy doesn't have a dog, but he does ask her if she is a happy medium. She takes American Express, but fails to get the joke.

There are rolling black-outs one night and they give up on the telly, moving out into the air. Dom lights candles and lines them up like toy soliders on the railing of his deck. Billy props his feet on the table and looks up at the moon.

"If we had a dog," he says, "I wouldna let it near the bloody road, Dom."


End file.
